Because He Promised
by Vivid Tear
Summary: Camp Jupiter just isn't the same without Jason Grace. Reyna has it the worst. Follow her as she struggles through camp life without her Saving Grace by her side. Jason/Reyna hinted Percy/Annabeth
1. Chapter 1

A/N

I'm writing these to make up for the four days I've been missing. Here, because I'm probably not going to write anything soon after. Although I might update 'My New Pet Owl'.

I dream of Canadian bacon~

That's not weird, right?

* * *

><p><em>Plip, plop, ploop.<em>

The pebble skipped across the crystal-like water. She tossed more, each harder than the last. They distorted the image, ruining the mirror-like reflection.

A tear ran down her cheek, adding to the water. When the image reformed, she was shocked to see her reflection.

Flushed cheeks, tear-stained face, red eyes.

This wasn't Reyna Solis. This wasn't the Apollo girl most famous for having close to perfect aim and helping lead the demigods into war. This wasn't her.

All because of their supposedly 'Saving Grace'. He had promised to protect camp, to protect her. But not all heroes keep their promises.

Jason Grace.

The name made her heart clench up and her mind fog. He had been so _special _to her, closer than even her family. He was the only one left to hold her when she cried and laugh with her during good times.

Not anymore.

He had been gone for three months. After the second Titan War, she had thought that everything would be normal again. But nothing is normal when you're a demigod.

She stared at the reflection. The opposite of what she truly was. She had been known to be strong, even during the hardest times. Now, she almost broke down every time someone mentioned the camp leader.

_Plip, plop, ploop._

The image changed this time, into a happier Reyna. She was smiling, her eyes twinkling. She blinked, and it was gone. It was an illusion, it wasn't real.

She wiped her face angrily and threw in more pebbles. Why did her life have to be so bad? Her mom died in a fire caused by her ex-boyfriend. Her mortal brother with the Sight had died by a hellhound's claw. Everyone she cared about got hurt, one way or another.

During the Titan War, Hazel, one of her best friends who was a daughter of Ceres, had ended up with a severe head injury and was currently in a coma. That had been enough to emotionally shake her, but the Fates weren't done with her yet.

They had to take away her best friend, her boyfriend, practically her other half.

Why did the gods have to mess with her so much? She never did anything worth punishing. You couldn't if you were at the Roman camp with Lupa watching your every move.

_Plip, plop, ploop._

Reyna remembered the night before Jason disappeared very vividly. It had been a peaceful day. Lupa was in a good mood, so they had the whole night off from vigorous training.

_Flashback~_

_Reyna sat at the head of the Apollo table, as she was the counselor. They had finished eating dinner, and were eating dessert made from the Edesia table, who was the Roman goddess of feasting. Reyna scooped up a bite of cake._

"_Boo!" Jason appeared from behind and stole a cherry from her cake. His eyes looked like the purest blue skies, mixed with opal pools that glittered._

_Reyna grinned. "Get your own, Grace. This delicious cake that you can't eat is mine." She put some cake in her mouth, dramatically savoring the taste. Jason faked a pout then grinned._

"_Whatever, Rey. At least I get this cherry." He popped the cherry in his mouth then reached for another one. Reyna slapped his hand away. She frowned playfully._

"_Learn your manners, young man!" They both burst out laughing, not noticing a shadow standing right behind them._

"_AWWWWW! You two are adorable. I am so glad I set you up!" Gwen, a daughter of Venus, was squealing and jumping around in her fashionable, but sensible, boots. She suddenly stopped and faced Jason._

"_Come on, Sparky. You are coming with me." She started dragging Jason away, who was protesting loudly. Contrary to popular belief, Venus kids were __not __weak. They were just as strong as everybody else, some even stronger. For such a petite person, Gwen was one of those people who could demolish anything or anyone who got her mad._

"_What's with her?" Bobby, a Mercury kid, appeared next to Reyna, waving a messenger bag around. It was magical. It could fit anything in it and send anything to anyone when asked politely. They learned that the hard way. Once, a Vulcan boy had stuffed a parcel into the bag and had demanded it to send it to China. Instead, the bag had spit the box out and had sucked the poor kid in, sending __him__ to China._

"_Who knows? That's Gwen, the girl who always sets people up and offers to give a total makeover" Reyna rolled her eyes and finished up her cake._

"_In her defense, the couples always end up perfectly. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? Oh, wait…" They both remembered the event that had happened a week ago. A Minerva kid had gotten a little 8-year-old Venus girl mad and she had made all his clothes turn pink and shrink a size or two._

"_Whatever, it can't be bad. Let's go visit Hazel. I think Dakota's there." They both set out to the miniature hospital. After the war, Lupa had decided to invest for a hospital since there were so many wounded._

_They entered the room. Dakota, a Mars boy, was lounging on a seat, staring at Hazel sadly. Reyna checked her over and picked up a glass of nectar from the table. She handed it to Dakota._

"_Here, Kota. Give her half the cup, and then give her the other half in two hours." She picked up a clipboard and checked something off. Dakota carefully slid the straw into her mouth._

"_How long's it going to take? My girlfriend has been like this for a month. I can't take it anymore!" Dakota stood up. "I'm going to practice. I can't stand looking at her like that." With that, he slammed the door, only to stop and close it quietly._

_Bobby stared at the door pitifully. "Poor Dakota. He's going insane. I'm going to go check on him. See you later, Rey." He left the room then sprinted off to the arena where Dakota was slashing at battle dummies._

_Reyna looked at Hazel again. Her straw-colored hair was damp and her hazel eyes were shut tight. Her forehead was beaded with sweat. Reyna fluffed out a pillow then stood up and left._

_She was just closing the hospital doors when she noticed the time. A beautiful sunset stretched out behind the mountains. Camp Jupiter was in the center of a lot of mountains, giving it a nature feel. People were getting ready to go to bed, since they had an early morning in front of them._

"_Yo, Rey! How's Hazel? Is she any better? I saw Dakota, and he wasn't looking too good." Jason slung in arm around Reyna, his purple shirt damp with sweat._

"_Woah, Sparky. Where have you been? You're a mess, go take a shower." Reyna smirked. Jason laughed._

"_Fine, mother. You too, I'm taking you somewhere later." Before Reyna could ask where, Jason sprinted off. Reyna rolled her eyes then headed to the Apollo cabin. It had been blindingly shiny during the morning, but as the sun set, the cabin dimmed, while the Diana cabin started glowing._

"_Hey, sis! What's up? You have a date, don't you?" Hannah, her sister, burst through the door. Her blond hair was done in tight ringlets, and she was wearing a stunning blue dress._

"_Hey, what's with the clothes? You look great." Hannah smiled and struck a pose._

"_Thanks, I have a date with Darrin later. While I'm at it, let me help you." She grabbed Reyna's hand and dragged her into the cabin. She stuck her head into the closet and threw out several clothes items._

"_Mmmkay, sis, you have your pick. Hey, that rhymed! Dad must be proud. Okay Rey-Rey, take a shower and stuff. I'll wait out here." Hannah plopped down on the bed and pulled out a microphone. A gift of Apollo, it magnified whatever came in by 100% and perfected anyone's voice._

"_BABY, BABY, BABY, OHH!" Hannah belted out the lyrics to Justine Beaver's song. Unfortunately, she was a Belieber. Reyna winced and closed the door to the bathroom. She undressed and took a relaxing shower. Ten minutes later, she was pushed onto a seat while Hannah worked miracles._

"_Ta-da!" Hannah twirled the chair around to face a mirror. Reyna was shocked to see herself. Her blond hair had been straightened even more than it already was. There was a little lip gloss on, plus some mascara that brought out her blue eyes. Her cheeks were pale pink._

"_Wow, thanks, Han!" Hannah smirked, and waved her hand to the piles of clothes on the bed._

"_Have your pick. I've got to go, Darrin is here. Bye, Rey!" With a final look in the mirror, she burst out the cabin door._

_Reyna looked at the clothes and found a perfect outfit. It was a blue T-shirt that had gray words that spelled, "Star" with a shoulder hanging off, plus some black leggings with a silver outline. A pair of silver flip-flops completed the outfit._

_After she changed, she looked at the time. 8:00. Jason should be here any minute now. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door._

"_Rey, you there?" More pounding._

"_Chill, Grace. I'm coming." Reyna opened the door, face to face with a few roses._

"_W-What is this? They're beautiful." Reyna smiled while Jason's face flushed an adorable red._

"_I got the Ceres cabin to whip them up for me. Come on, let's go, hold on tight." Jason wrapped his arms around Reyna's waist and summoned the winds. They flew past the river and a lot of trees, then stopped at a clearing with a picnic set up._

"_Woah, Sparky, nice." Reyna smiled. Jason laughed, his sky blue eyes twinkling happily._

"_I don't deserve the credit, Gwen set this up. You have __no __idea what she was like. If I did a single thing wrong, she would give me this evil glare and tell me to be more like a gentleman. It was terrifying, Rey."_

_They sat down on the blanket. There were sandwiches, drinks, even a watermelon. For dessert, there was blueberry pie. Even though it seemed like twenty minutes, it was already beginning to get dark._

_When they finished, Jason turned to face Reyna. He held out his hand._

"_One last place, Solis. Come on." They sped off into the night, gently landing in Rome Tree, the tree rumored to sire all the others._

"_See that one? It's my favorite. It's called, "Jason and Reyna Forever." Reyna blushed, then frowned._

"_You got the Astraeus kids to do this, didn't you?" Jason smiled, his little scar curving into a crescent._

"_No, they offered." Reyna looked at it again. The words were clear. Jason put his arm around her. Reyna did something that surprised them both. She kissed him. He kissed back._

_End~_

_Plip, plop, ploop. _

Instead of pebbles, crystal tears were falling instead. Reyna Solis was crying heavily. For Hazel, for Jason, for everything else that mattered.

She had kept herself together through all the rough times, and now, she was falling apart.

The trees and the water blended together, creating a blurry display of blues and greens. She just couldn't take it anymore. With Jason gone, she was the next in line to be leader. The stress was too much.

_He'll be back. He promised._

Reyna stopped crying and hastily wiped her tears. He would be back. He _would._

Because he _promised._

And Jason Grace doesn't break promises.

* * *

><p>AN

Well? This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I realized that I didn't include Percy. Which changed my mind. Percy has to be here, he's that awesome.

Fun fact; Katie Gardner and Miranda Gardiner have similar last names. So does Reyna Solis and Will Solace. Both kids of Apollo. ;)

Solis is Latin for "sun". Just pretend her mom was Latin. :D

Ahahaha, Justine Beaver. ;)

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

I don't really have anything to say. Just read~

BTW, in the sneak peek, Percy lost his Achilles heel. So, yeah. No invincibility in this story!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Reyna watched Percy Jackson spar with a few campers. The kid was amazing. He was a little strange, though. He had an entirely different fighting style, and used a sword that was <em>not <em>Imperial Gold. He used Greek terms instead of Roman, which was odd, considering that there were only Romans. The Greeks had faded a _long _time ago.

He was the best at sword-fighting, but was so bad at archery that he managed to shoot the wall an inch away from Reyna, as she was the archery instructor. It was also noted that she was 12 meters away.

For some reason, Lupa had not allowed him to get branded. It meant that you were loyal to Rome and attended the camp.

"Hey, Percy. Want to go to my cabin? I can show you something." A Venus girl was flirting with him, but Percy regarded her coldly. It was odd, because he was the most laid-back person in the world.

"No, thanks. I've got to practice. Do you mind going away?" With that, he faced the other way. The Venus girl stomped away.

Reyna frowned. She wondered if Jason still remembered her. Percy had lost his memory, but he had told their group of friends that there was someone important out there. Was she important enough for Jason to remember?

"Yo, Seaweed Brain!" Bobby strolled into the training arena with a care-free smile dancing on his lips. Percy grinned, then frowned, clutching his head.

When everyone rushed forward with concern, Percy stood up. "It's okay. I just had a… headache. See you guys soon, don't die without me." With a fake smile, he walked back to the Neptune cabin, muttering inaudible things.

"He's probably remembering something." It was true, every now and then; he would wince when someone said something. Peanut butter, Wise Girl, New York, and the Empire State Building were all victims.

"I'll go check on him. Bobby, don't be stupid." Bobby looked offended, but Reyna didn't care. She walked into the Neptune cabin. The walls were painted the impossible color of the ocean, and the carpet resembled sand and shells.

Percy was sitting on his bed, clutching his head. He looked up; frustration and sadness clear in his ocean green eyes.

_Ocean green eyes._

_Sky blue eyes._

She found herself comparing Percy to Jason often. They both had the same qualities. Both were strong, brave, selfless, and heroic.

If she had been anyone else, she would've been totally smitten with him. He was really good-looking, with his messy black hair and eyes that looked like pools of emerald, jade, viridian. And when you blinked, they would be totally different. Chartreuse, celadon, the list went on.

He was handsome, but he just wasn't _Jason._

Jason had the purest blue eyes humanely possible. Cyan, azure, cobalt, cerulean. Colors of the sky. He had blond hair, the color everyone wishes to have. The person you never want to give up.

However hard Reyna tried, she just couldn't forget her Saving Grace. Now, looking at Percy, she could feel her eyes starting to water.

"-Reyna!" Percy was staring at her in concern, and she realized that she had zoned out. She laughed nervously, wiping her eyes.

"N-No worries. I have… allergies. See you later, Perce." With a small wave, she exited the cabin quickly. She started walking to the arena absentmindedly, ignoring the strange looks people were giving.

_Slash. Jab._

Dakota was gutting a straw practice dummy without any mercy. His expression was fierce, with just a hint of pain and sadness.

"Hey, Kota. How's it going?" Dakota faced her, his expression relaxing when he saw her. He put his Imperial Gold sword down, glinting in the afternoon light.

"Hey, Rey, pretty good. How's it going for you?" Dakota picked up his sword, whacking it against the dummies again. Reyna took out her golden arrows along with the matching arrows.

"Pretty good, thanks." She notched three arrows, letting them fly. They landed perfectly.

The rest of the time was spent in silence. Finally, Dakota stopped, facing her. He let go of the sword, landing with a thud.

"I'm going to visit Hazel. Any instructions, doc?" Dakota managed a half-smile. Reyna shook her head.

"No, she's good as of right now. See you, Kota." Reyna notched another arrow. It flew with a golden shine, as if it had branched away from the sun.

Dakota jogged away, heading for the hospital. Reyna wiped the sweat off her forehead, deciding to rest. It was just about time for dinner. She pressed a button on the bow, and it transformed into a necklace, as well as the quiver and arrows.

As if on cue, a loud wolf call rang through the still air. Campers from all directions began heading to the pavilion, going in pairs of twos or threes.

Reyna was about to go when a well-manicured hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see the grinning faces of Bobby and Gwen.

"Hey, Rey-Rey! How's it going?" Gwen beamed, showing off her pearly whites. Bobby stared a bit too long, then blushed and faced Reyna.

"Rumor is it that the Edesia cabin whipped up cream-filled pies for dessert." Bobby grinned, giving off a mischievous glint in his eyes. Any person in their right mind would know that Bobby was up to no good whatsoever.

"Yeah, I heard. Come on; let's go before Lupa does attendance." The three walked to the steel tables in the pavilion. Reyna couldn't help staring at the empty Jupiter table.

When they settled into their spots, Lupa began calling attendance, although she glanced at the empty table briefly before flicking her gaze to the campers.

Platters of food were being passed around by the Oreads, the nymphs of the mountains. The campers all said a prayer before digging in. It was said that a prayer to the gods was good luck.

Reyna looked at the table. She was the praetor of the Twelfth Legion, whereas Jason was the praetor in the First Legion. Gwen and Dakota were with her.

"I love me a juicy steak!" Dakota speared himself a large piece. Gwen reached for the salad bowl, placing some leafy vegetables on her plate.

Reyna grinned, placing a piece of pie on her plate. As healthy as she was, she believed in desserts first. She scooped up a cherry with her spoon and was about to eat it when she paused, eyes growing sad. Jason had always loved cherries…

_Flashback~_

_Reyna watched as Jason scooped a bunch of cherries onto his plate. Reyna was sitting with him. Lupa allowed campers to switch tables after finishing eating._

"_What's with the cherries, Sparky?" Reyna smirked, stealing a cherry off his plate. Jason looked at her in mock horror as she dropped it into her mouth._

"_Great, that's one less cherry that will end in my mouth." Jason whimpered, although his eyes had a gleam in them. Hazel sauntered by, stopping beside them. Hazel was a Texan girl and it was obvious by the accent in her voice._

"_Hey, guys. Ooh, cherries. Mind if I steal one?" Jason's eyes widened dramatically, arms covering his plate. The other campers in the First Region looked at their praetor in amusement._

"_Pshh, ignore Jason. Here, take it, Haze." Reyna took a cherry and gave it to Hazel. She looked at Jason with a gleam in her eyes. She slowly dropped it in her mouth, savoring the taste. Jason threw a grape at her, then looked around to see if anyone saw. Luckily, during meals, Lupa went hunting in the mountains with her pack._

"_You guys act so different when you're around each other. You get all playful, when in reality, we're all a bit serious." Hazel rolled her eyes. She looked at the Twelfth Region's table._

"_I'm going to go see Dakota now." She walked off, a slight blush plastered on her face. Jason grinned._

"_Dakota needs to ask her out." Reyna laughed, her blue eyes flashing._

"_He's too chicken." They both laughed._

"_Too chicken for what?" They turned around to find Dakota and Hazel standing behind them. Dakota was giving a mock Mars-styled glare. Hazel was stifling giggles and was trying to look busy growing instant honeysuckles by her feet._

"_Too chicken to ask her out, man!" Jason and Reyna laughed as Dakota and Hazel's faces turned beet-red. They high-fived each other as the other two left, the tips of their ears turning pink. Gwen was smiling at the Twelfth Region table._

_The next few minutes were spent making small talk. Reyna was getting bored, and decided to liven things up a bit._

_She stole Jason's last cherry._

_The look on his face was comical._

_End~_

Of course, that had been when they were thirteen. They had been close friends since they were dropped off at age two. They were fifteen now, and Reyna missed the good old days.

"Hey, Reyna? Hey, you there? SOLIS!" Dakota was waving his hand in front of Reyna's face. She blinked.

"Kota, what exactly are you doing?" Reyna's gaze lowered and she noticed that she was still holding the cherry.

"Trying to wake you up, what else? You zoned out for a moment there. It was weird; you were just _staring _at a_ cherry._" Dakota's eyebrows were knit together in concern, as if she suddenly had a mental problem.

"Oh, sorry. Where did Gwen go?" She popped the cherry in her mouth. Dakota looked around.

"Don't know, I think she went to talk to her half-siblings." Dakota drank a glass of Pepsi. Reyna looked at her uneaten pie. She wasn't hungry anymore. She would feed it to her cabin's lyrebird, creatively named Lyre. It had been immortal for as long as Apollo had.

Dakota pushed his empty plate aside. He looked around, his eyes landing at the First Legion table. Percy was sitting there, talking to Bobby.

"I'm going to go see the guys. See you, Solis." Dakota walked off. In a few minutes, all three were laughing about something.

During the span of three months, Percy had become sort of a replacement for Jason. Nobody else seemed bothered by this, although they sometimes looked at Percy like he was someone else.

Reyna didn't like it. Sure, she liked Percy and all, but he was stealing _Jason's_ position. He had just waltzed into camp and gotten the highest position. _Just like that._

It bothered her that someone could compare to him. Reyna knew that she was being unreasonable, but it hurt, expecting someone else, but seeing Percy instead.

Reyna stood up. Holding the plate, she walked to her cabin. Lyre flew to her almost immediately, and she gave the pie to it. She put the empty plate on a nearby desk. Reyna looked around. The miniature laurel tree, the bird cage, the golden furniture. Everything was the same, but it felt different somehow.

She knew why. The Apollo cabin was like Jason's second home, likewise to the Jupiter cabin for her. She picked up a dart, flicking it to a near-by dartboard. There had been some good times in this cabin.

_Flashback~_

_Jason and Reyna were throwing darts. With their eyes closed. So far, there was a dart stuck on a bed post, one under a desk, and one narrowly missing Lyre. The bird squawked irritably, the dart impaling itself on its favorite swing._

"_Did I-aww, I missed." Reyna opened her eyes. The last dart was at least two meters away from the board._

_Jason opened his eyes, and grinned. He looked at the dartboard._

"_Reyna, I just realized something." Reyna turned to Jason, her eyes questioning._

"_Yeah?"_

"_We didn't hit the dartboard. At all." Reyna laughed, her blue eyes matching Jason's. Jason picked up a dart. With a flick of his wrist, it flew in a perfect arc, landing on the bulls-eye._

_Reyna narrowed her eyes. "Showoff." She picked up the last dart. With deadly accuracy, she threw it. It landed in the bulls-eye too._

"_Hey, guys, have you seen my- oh, dear." Gwen took in the room. She plucked a dart out of the desk. She raised her eyebrows at them, her hands on her hips. When she opened her mouth, she said something that shocked them all._

"_Watch and learn." Gwen turned around. Tossing the dart over her head, it landed perfectly._

"_My dad was a master." She laughed at Reyna and Jason's expressions. With a delicate wave of her hand, she walked out._

_Reyna looked at the room amused._

"_We better stop before we kill someone." She bent down to pick up a few stray darts. Jason followed her lead. He faced her, a grin on his face._

"_Wouldn't be the first time we killed something with darts."_

_End~_

Dakota walked in, followed by Gwen. He smirked, his sad eyes looked happy for once since Hazel's accident.

"There's an all-out pie war at the pavilion. Guess who's in trouble?" Reyna laughed. She looked outside, seeing a pie-covered Bobby and an angry Lupa.

"At this rate, poor Bobby's going to have to run three miles." Gwen's face shined with amusement. Reyna smiled.

"Come on, we better help him out." The three walked out.

Reyna looked at Percy following Bobby. He was also caked with pie, although his eyes were lit up with humor. He didn't seem to mind the punishment.

At that moment, Reyna knew. She didn't know anything about Percy's past life, but he and Jason were connected. Part of the new Great Prophecy. It now made sense, Percy's weird quirks. There was something else out there, something that should've stayed hidden.

And one thing was certain; Jason was coming back. He promised.

* * *

><p>AN

Ta-da! The ending was a bit rushed, but whatevs. Did you like it? I am now satisfied because Percy is now in my story. ;)

Later, people!


	3. Bye-bye!

Alright, so I thought people would get the message after I dropped off the face of the Earth, but guess not.

I'm done with this place. The experience was great, but I've switched writing websites. Can I just say that my writing has improved since I started on this website? If you're curious, I'm Vivinin on Wattpad. It's a lot more colorful and user-friendly. XD

So thanks for all the support! I appreciate you sticking with my terrible writing and I hope you guys all have a wonderful life and/or happily ever after. :D

Bye-bye!


End file.
